landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MongooseLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Chomper page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 08:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Picture of Chomper Where did you get a picture of Chomper from? Was it's from a episode of The Land Before Time? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 02:11, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) This one was gotten from an online screenshot of the movies. I have none on DVD (had some on video and still might). That "death glare" is might creepy and I'm wondering if he was hunting and going to eat Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike before recognizing them. That chase seems to have not been a practical joke and he never calls for them to come back when they run. I've been getting lots of these from movies. 19:40, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm a random user who helps out wikis with non-active admins I made a wiki for TLBT Fanon stuff: http://the-land-before-time-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_Fanon_Wikia check it out and help us out! :)Skeeromi (talk) 02:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) The War is not good after all!!!!!! Sharpteeth are the ones to be "the Odd Ones Out'' of This ALL.'' Dinosaur Pasha (talk) 07:26, May 10, 2015 (UTC) MongooseLover (talk) 20:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, to be realistic and please the fans, I'd rather find a way out so Chomper doesn't have to eat Leaf Eaters (which, if I didn't try to find such a route, the fans would be most unhappy.) As for how the war goes, I'm ediitng it. Currently both Leaf Eaters and Sharpteeth are the instigators and both are being used by the Fanged Flatteeth. MongooseLover (talk) 20:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC) If your sucessful of becoming admin Can you make me, Digipony, and Ibarber (Ibarber has higher edits) as Admins if you become one?Skeeromi (talk) 19:16, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes. MongooseLover (talk) 21:44, May 24, 2015 (UTC) i quit well,i found another wiki which is even more doomed than this one(this one)and,i cant adopt two wikis the same time(stupid adoption guidelines) also if you succeed of becoming an admin here,could you user:regisaurus because its my compromised first account--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 07:02, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Please note that Dinosaur's Pasha's stories are not the true stories of mine http://sta.sh/0npq8j3sscq The Series are still in concepts and should be noted that the page needs to be deleted.Digipony (talk) 06:38, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Should I also block the user in question? I will deal with the stories if I get to be admin. MongooseLover (talk) 05:50, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :block him,he's underage and a russian--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 08:02, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Organizing Character Galleries http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Littlefoot/Gallery http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Chomper/Gallery Please organize Ruby and Petrie's Galleries like Littlefoot's and Chomper's Galleries.Digipony (talk) 02:14, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Question Did you get your admin rights yet? You're gonna make me one as you remember. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 03:34, July 10, 2015 (UTC)) No, I haven't. I need a majority of the forum to agree on making me, or whomever, an admin. Till then, they said they wouldn't. MongooseLover (talk) 05:39, July 10, 2015 (UTC) aditionally,there are many users which do not even know what is going on with this wiki,so i bet this wont work(i was kinda lucky that i managed the JD wiki)--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 06:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Question If we now know that there's going to be a fourteenth movie,what are we going to do with all the lot XIV fanfics?--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 08:32, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps not. They were there for years before we even knew they had a 14th movie. MongooseLover (talk) 14:41, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Annoying New User There is a new user that is really pushing the envelope and I can safely say crossing the line. (Creating a new page called "Bitch" is highly unaccpetable as is having Petrie go to "Flyer Bar and Grill" and get drunk or having Littlefoot smoking weed.) At first, I suggested that they link to a fanfic or make it LBT related. They are making loads of fanfics without even bothering to edit any pages. Loads of them are just silly stuff. Now, Id'be fine, but I think they are trying to see what they can get away with or (as I suspect, are underage). They made like 15 or more fanfic pages it seems. They made a LOT of stupid categories ("THAT'S MY HOPPER!" and "WTF is this" and "Crybabies" for instance). Some of their pages I woulda left alone, as they were okish. However, I removed the contents of the downright stinky ones and put the delete template on it. However, after seeing that this guy was gonna keep going with his/her nonsense, I went and removed the contents of ALL of their fanfic pages (mainly to give them the message that they were no longer welcome here. I had told them off a time or two, but a mature user should know how to behave anyway. I even went to their page and put angry Chomper pictures, saying Chomper wasn't happy with their trolling. I had suggested they leave before they get fed to the Sharpteeth.) The user went and put all, or many, of the pages BACK after I got rid of them and also put some pictures on my page (user page that is) and said that if dinosaurs were aroudn today, they'd feed me to the biggest Sharptooth out there. The user also said that Domeheads were making him do what he's doing and more angry comments against me like saying that Snipars are going to eat me and that Senpai Kush is not friends with me anymore. I need a bit of help guys. MongooseLover (talk) 16:09, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Relating to Liopleurodons First, I'm going to say thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. I wouldn't say I am a new user though, seeing as I joined in late 2010. But, with the edits I made to things back in the day, I prefer to wish I was (at least I was the creator of "Characters with unknown fates", I guess). As for the user Liopleurodons, I'm going to bring up something a bit off topic here. I am an editor at the Zoo Tycoon Wiki. I have been an editor there since mid 2010, and as of now, I am one of the admins there. But, when I joined, I primarily made edits like [http://zootycoon.wikia.com/wiki/Tyrannosaurus_rex?oldid=18685 this catastrophe] (major language warning in link, the page has been fixed since the revision shown). But, to my defense, edits such as the one linked above were provoked via hostility towards my much more minor, fairly good-faith fail edits. I was fairly young at the time, and I wasn't even supposed to be on the wiki (I was, at the time, underage). Even then, I ultimately cooled down, and became a the decent admin I am today. Now, we get to our vandal over here. I have beliefs that Liopleurodons is a case similar to myself on the Zoo Tycoon wiki, making naive, somewhat good-faith edits without any idea as to what they are doing is wrong. If we continue to provoke them, they might end up doing to a good deal of the wiki what I did to that poor T. rex page on the Zoo Tycoon Wiki. In the event you become admin, I would have to suggest you give them a ban of a few months long at most. That should give them time to understand what they did is wrong, and if they come back, they should hopefully be a more constructive editor. Of course, this is following what I did over on a different wiki. L. ferox here might be a different case altogether, and if you follow the advice I've given you and they come back just as bad as when they initially joined, I would recommend a ban of a couple years. Just my opinion though. (as for the things relating to my preferences for Ruby and Chomper, let's save that for another discussion.) Peenut2k7 (talk) 17:31, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I am fiarly tolerant myself. The issue mainly here is that there IS no active admin, meaning there is no way to delete the bad pages if they get TOO out of hand. You are right though, ti's not like they may be deliberately trolling. I was just in a bad mood I guess after seeing all their silly stuff and having to edit it all. I did realize that you weren't a new user and thought I'd edited that part out, realzing you'd been here since 2010. You are right about wanting to ban them forever already. That was overreacting due to having to edit loads late at night. MongooseLover (talk) 17:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: wiki in crisis I have to agree. This wiki is more degraded than all of my wikis combined (I own three:the JitteryDragon wiki, the dink the little dinosaur wiki and my wiki).next time post messages on my talk page though--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 06:28, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, you can ban user for much longer than 3000 years (I've once seen an ip which was blocked for a million years on Uncyclopedia).--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 07:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) MongooseLover Dies I hate you, you can't even make stuff, try Winnie the pooh clubhouse wikia. This is enough! You have now been banished by Grandpa Longeck for five cold times Liopleurodons! MongooseLover (talk) 22:00, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion I think you should post the link to the admin poll on the talk page of every active user, so it's more likely that people see and notice it--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 16:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, it's fine. I was just correcting false information that I found on the articles, with no one in particular to blame (okay, maybe someone). Peenut2k7 (talk) 04:11, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Rather amusingly (or not amusingly, depending on your outlook), I have to admit that I have known about your ban from Gang of Five forum since around the time the action was executed. I have lurked the forums ever since February of 2015, after I heard about the announcement of XIV. This isn't to say that I knew the exact reason you were banned. All I knew until now was that it was due to political beliefs, and I also didn't know of occurrences on other forums you have been a part of. Though I can't say that I have had any previous contact with any of the forum's members, I can certainly tell that you have improved since the first half of the year. As for the debate on whether or not Chomper will either go rogue, or continue his seemingly unbreakable friendship with Littlefoot and his friends, I admit that I am shifted somewhat to the 'rogue' side of the debate. Before you say anything, I would like to say that I do not dislike the young dinosaur by any means. In fact, I rather enjoy him, as a character and as a part of the series. I can not say that I am capable of coming up with an incredibly detailed explanation for my beliefs, though I can say that it is largely factored by the fact I am naturalistic when it comes to media about animals, especially dinosaurs, and I have a dislike of the concept of an alliance between predator and prey if the concept handled poorly. I certainly understand your take on the issue though, and I do hope you understand my own, even if my explanation is short and rather sloppy. --Peenut2k7 (talk) 02:49, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I, in my own idea, don't ignore the possibility of him going rogue. In fact, I have it all but happen, with Littlefoot and Chomper nearly whacking the other, only to reconcile at the last minute. Instead, I created a more hatable enemy than even a Sharptooth: an evil type of omnivore. It actually does make sense, if you think about it. While a Sharptooth might get pity (i..e they cannot really do well with leaves) if they whack a Leaf Eater, a creature that COULD eat leaves but, perhaps because it just wanted to or because it liked the protein from Leaf Eater, got Leaf Eaters anyway would have a BIG hate from the fanbase. Also, such a villian, if acting clever enough, could pull off an infiltration of the Great Valley by posing as a Flattooth. My personal feeling is that Chomper would, in the end, be the polar OPPOSITE of the Sharptooth from the first movie. He would eat mammals for years (often feeliing hungry). After the evil type of omnivore is exposed, Chomper would eat that type (Fanged Flattooth) as well the mean Egg Stealers and any bad smaller Sharpteeth threatening the Great Valley. Sounds natural enough. (The T-Rex in Jurassic Park took out those other two Sharpteeth, so it's possible.) Also, Chomper going rogue has other problems. He has knowledge of the Great Valley and Leaf Eaters that the original Sharptooth could only dream about. Also, Chomper could use his knowledge of how the Great Valley works together to form a Combined Pack of Sharpteeth to rival the Great Valley. Plus, he could always use his Leaf Eater knowledge (of the langauge) to lure Flatteeth into a trap. If he goes rogue, he could well be the most dangerous villain of the series. MongooseLover (talk) 19:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, what do you think of my theory of Ichy having been a Friendly Sharptooth gone rogue? (He knows the Leaf Eater language and he refers to the Gang as "animals", which may be his way of dehumanizing Leaf Eaters so that he can eat them. At any rate, Chomper would have to do the same if he went rogue.) MongooseLover (talk) 19:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, I'd prefer that the Gang of Five not know that I had found a way to view the forum again. They might try and block me. MongooseLover (talk) 19:44, October 21, 2015 (UTC) How can we vote for you for Admin? This place doesn't appear to have had an active admin in a long time, but I saw that you had applied for that status and had been told that a majority of the Wikia would have to support you. How exactly can we members vote for you for admin? I'm not sure exactly. I did have a freeforums.net site up for this, but they appear to have taken it down. I do, however, have another site that I've got. It's called the Gang of Seven and it's a sort of twin of the Gang of Five, only it has Chomper and Ruby (hence 7 instead of 5.) I can always put stuff there I guess. MongooseLover (talk) 21:21, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :I hope liopleurodons is leaving soon.--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 18:46, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Was that peeing Petrie based of The land before everyone froze to death? Cuz Petrie pees in that particualr YTP.--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 06:25, November 4, 2015 (UTC) And WTF is geiko? Geico is an insurnace company. MongooseLover (talk) 06:31, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I've got bad news User_blog:The_Regisaurus_of_karro/Oh_fuck--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 14:47, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm bored Are we ready to become admins now? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 02:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC)) Right now, it's a tie between myself and penut with only 4 votes cast so far. MongooseLover (talk) 02:07, December 29, 2015 (UTC) When the voting will end? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 02:22, December 29, 2015 (UTC)) It was supposed to be January 1st, 2016. However, we may need more votes, or, at least, a winner to end the voting. MongooseLover (talk) 02:54, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Without going into too much detail, I believe that the idea of dinosaur war is too anthropomorphic a concept for my tastes. If they were among outwardly sapient creatures, such as the Rainbow Faces, I would be alright with the idea, but for less 'advanced' creatures such as Threehorns, Longnecks, Sharpteeth, etc., I believe that they would be too busy tending to internal conflicts to bother with such affairs as interspecies (or, in your case, inter-diet) warfare. Peenut2k7 (talk) 05:21, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Actually, that was part of the villain's plan. He was ending herd segreation among all the omnviores (i..e Rainbow Faces, Domeheads, Fast Runners, Hidden Runners, etc.) to unite them all. His plan was to divide all but the omnivores and then trick all the other types into wars for survivial against each other where the odds are stacked against both sides and in the bad guy's favor. It mighta worked had not Ruby turned on him once she realized what he was and what he REALLY meant to do with making omnviores rather than carnivores be the dominant type.. Your Friendly Neighborhood Sharptooth (LAT) (talk) 06:19, January 8, 2016 (UTC) aabicus Hey sorry I never got your message. My email only warns me if you post it on my talk page, not my user page. I promoted you to admin. Thanks for all the edits you've made to improve the wiki. Aabicus (talk) 21:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Ive promoted you and Peanut to bureaucrat. In the future, please leave messages on my talk page, not my user page, or I will not be alerted as to their existence. Aabicus (talk) 23:01, January 30, 2016 (UTC)